For example, it is conventionally known that control of a valve device is performed by feedback control like a current control type solenoid valve disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
The valve device includes an actuator unit including a motor or the like. The actuator unit is formed of various parts, and there is a weak part, for example, at a connecting part between the parts. Especially, in a case where the valve device is configured to close in a state in which the actuator unit and a valve are connected to each other, impact generated by contact of the valve with a valve seat at the time of closing the valve is directly transmitted from the valve to the actuator unit. For this reason, it is necessary to pay attention to the weak part in the actuator unit.